


Perfect Compromise

by LiveLongAndLove



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Daryl is a selfless lover, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Power Bottom!Paul, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Top Daryl Dixon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLongAndLove/pseuds/LiveLongAndLove
Summary: Paul is very, very tired. The problem is, Paul is also very, very horny. Luckily for him, Daryl Dixon knows how to find the perfect compromise.





	Perfect Compromise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sofiemofie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiemofie/gifts).



> Hey everyone! I got this idea thanks to the wonderful sofiemofie, with whom I talked about this idea all day long before finally deciding to write it down. 
> 
> I am SO sorry for the mistakes. It's so late, i'm leaving for germany in like 8 hours and I haven't properly slept since I came back from wsc Germany (BUT IT WAS SO COOL THOUGH!) and I hope it won't be too horrible to read as I wrote that in like, 1 hour and a half and decided to post it as soon as it was finished. 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this!  
> xx

It had been a long run. A very, very long run. Paul was exhausted, and couldn't help but sigh loudly when the car finally crossed the gates of Alexandria. Tara and Rosita dismissed him pretty quickly, urging him to get some rest before his shift in less than two hours. He smiled at them with gratitude, kissing their cheeks softly like he was now used to do after a run with them, and headed to Rick's house in a languid pace.  
He had moved in with Daryl in the attic room of the big family house after the end of the war with the saviors, his lover expressing his wish to stay close to the man he considered as a brother after Carl's death. More than a year had passed, but the wound was still as painful for each member of the three communities as it had been right after the teenager's death. Rick was a strong man, and although sometimes he could be found staring at Carl's old room left untouched with a painful look on his face, he had learned to live again thanks to Michonne, Judith, and his family. Just like Carl had wanted. 

Opening the front door of the house, Paul was greeted by Michonne cooking dinner in the kitchen. She smiled at him, offering him some soup, but he dismissed the offer quickly to head to bed instead. Rick was playing with Judith in the living room, and greeted him with a soft smile, indicating that Daryl was still upstairs in their room. Thanking them, the sleepy young man squeezed Michonne's hand in gratitude for the bowl of soup she was leaving for him before heading upstairs, eager to find his lover and fall asleep soundly in his strong arms. 

He opened the door after a soft knock, smiling when he realized that Daryl had been waiting for him. The only light of the room came from the nightstand, and Daryl was shirtless, laying in the bed with an open book. It had taken the hunter a long time to feel comfortable enough to show himself so easily to his lover, and Paul still felt pride blossom inside his chest at the fact that Daryl wasn't evicting his heated glances anymore but embracing them fully. 

"Hey, lover" whispered Paul, closing the door behind him and taking off his coat and boots, sighing with delight when his toes sank in the soft carpeting.  
"Hey yourself" replied the hunter, putting his book away to get up and greet his lover. 

Daryl's hands found their favorite place in Jesus' hair, twisting the locks between his fingers just the way the scout liked so much. Their eyes met, and without a single word, their mouth crashed against each other's blindly. Although he was tired and could not wait to get into bed, Paul felt his body respond almost immediately. Daryl's lips were rough and dry, probably because he had spent some time without talking to anyone and walking outside in the chilly Virginia winter, but the scout didn't mind for the slightest. He opened his mouth with a sigh, letting his tongue find his lover's, and enjoying the feeling of Daryl's thick fingers in his hair, he pressed his entire body against his lover's. 

"Now that we don't have phones anymore" whispered Daryl against his reddened lips, bitting the tempting flesh at his disposal "I guess we can say that you are very happy to see me?" 

Paul could not help but laugh, pushing his nose against Daryl's and breaking the kiss to let his mouth wander in his neck. 

"Hmmm. One could say that, yes."

Daryl's hands left his hair, much to Paul's disapproval, finding their way below the younger man's belt. 

"Do you want me to do something about this?"

Paul sighed. 

"As much as I'd like to let you do this… I won't be a really good partner tonight" he replied, shaking his head and pushing his forehead against Daryl's collarbone. "I'm so tired, I feel like sleeping for two days straight. But I have to stay awake, because my shift at the gates starts in less than two hours." 

Daryl frowned, bending over a little to kiss Paul's temple tenderly. 

"And what about me helping you to stay awake?" he teased with a soft smile.  
"You're not letting this go, are you?" laughed Paul, kissing his lover's lip again.  
"Hmmm. I don't like letting you unsatisfied." 

The scout chuckled, leaving his lover's body warmth to walk to the bed, undressing slowly under Daryl's heated gaze. 

"Trust me baby, you're never leaving me unsatisfied."

The hunter moaned, pushing his torso against Paul's and making them both fall on the bed, giggling when the mattress creaked under their combined weight. 

"That's why I can't let you take care of that yourself, right?" he teased, pushing his hips against Paul's.  
"Oh, fuck" groaned the younger man, his eyes rolling back in his head. "Daryl…"  
"I love when you moan my name like that, baby." 

He didn't wait for a reply, slowly easing himself down his young lover's body, pushing light kisses against the discovered skin. Paul had opened his shirt entirely, and he wriggled out of it without difficulties while Daryl was taking off his pants. His boxers soon followed, and Paul was laid out entirely naked on the bed. 

"Daryl" he panted, letting his hands caress his lover's broad chest with envy. "I wasn't kidding about being tired. I won't… you'll have to do all the work" he chuckled, and Daryl snorted.  
"Sounds fun. For once, I'll decide everything." replied the hunter, winking.

Paul rolled his eyes. 

"But more seriously" said Daryl, sitting up on his heels between Paul's parted legs to be able to open his pants. "You are okay with this, right? You're not doing this only because I asked?"

Of course the adorable man that was Daryl Dixon would worry about that. Smiling softly, Paul nodded, taking his lover's hand in his. 

"Of course I'm okay with this. Now, you better finish what you started, Dixon."  
"Yes, Sir." 

With a growl, the hunter freed himself from his pants and grabbed the lube in the nightstand, opening it with a loud pop. Paul kept his eyes on his lover's movements, from the bulge of his arms when he squeezed the little bottle to the movement of his fingers when he warmed the lube between them. He felt himself moan in anticipation, and his closed muscle twitched when Daryl's fingers grazed it. He was used to the touch now, their relationship wasn't new and both men weren't shy at all with their sex life. Most of the time, Paul bottomed, even though they liked to switch sometimes. But no matter how they did it, they always made sure to feel comfortable with everything. And with that shared trust, they had discovered each other again and again in a year, both entirely satisfied with their sex life. 

"If you wanna stop at some point…" began the hunter, pushing against the tight ring of muscle.  
"I'll tell you. Yes. Please, Daryl. Just…"

He didn't get to finish, because the hunter's thick finger slipped inside his warm and pliant body. Letting out a low moan, Paul threw his head back, grabbing the back of his knees to open his legs even further. He knew that the scene was probably obscene, but it only added to both men's excitation. 

"Deeper" he moaned, and Daryl was quick to add another finger, scissoring them and stretching the muscle carefully. 

The sounds made by the lube had once made Daryl blush like a virgin schoolgirl, but it appeared to be a lifetime ago. Now, the wet sounds of their body when they were making love only added to his excitation, and Paul's moans made it even harder for him not to palm his aching cock. 

"Can you… please…" 

The hunter didn't need to hear more, he already knew what the young man wanted. He crooked his fingers slightly, pushing against the little bundle of nerve that he had learned to know so well. Paul's body tensed, and his cock jumped a little against his stomach, a little drop of precome leaking from the slit onto his muscled belly. 

"I want you" moaned the scout, pushing his hips up to meet Daryl's hand. "Baby, please." 

As much as the hunter liked to make his pretty lover beg, this night was all about Paul. And he knew from his slurred voice and the way his body moved that he was pretty tired already, the sweet promise of his release hanging right in front of his eyes and making him hold on until he came. 

"Alright baby. It's all about you tonight" he whispered, coating his cock with lube and placing his lover's legs around his hips carefully. 

Because of the angle and the way their body fit perfectly, the tip of his cock rubbed against his relaxed opening almost immediately, and Daryl felt his lover tense with anticipation. He knew how much Paul loved to enjoy the tight stretch of his rim against his lover's cock, and this was why he was always penetrating him slowly and surely, pushing his hips flush against Paul's ass until the younger man moaned loudly in the vaste room. And he did just that, shivering at the feeling when Paul's tight warmth enveloped his rock hard cock perfectly. 

"Hmmm. Feels good, baby" whispered Paul, his eyes closed with bliss. 

Daryl didn't really know if he was too tired or too pleased to open his eyes fully, but it didn't matter. The look of pure abandon on Paul's face was gorgeous, and he wanted to do everything he could to please his lover. He wanted to fuck him good and make him come hard, until he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore and fell asleep soundly. Because he was not letting Paul take a three hours watch in this sleepy state, and he had rested enough during the day to be able to take it himself. 

"Feels so fucking tight" Daryl whispered, letting himself fall on his forearms, flushing both their torso together and trapping Paul's cock against their bellies. 

He started moving then, pushing in and out of his lover with care. His pace wasn't fast, but it was deep and aimed at his lover's prostate, and it did the trick perfectly. Soon, Paul was arching against him, moaning loudly, his slim fingers finding their way into Daryl's hair.

"That's it, baby" the hunter whispered against his lover's ear, biting the lobe and letting his lips and teeth graze his neck. "Let it all go. Feel it, deep inside of you, feel my cock pushing all of your buttons."  
"Daryl!" gasped Paul, letting out a sob when the tip of the older man's cock pushed hard against his prostate. "Oh, fuck, Daryl!"  
"Can you feel it baby?"  
"Yes… yes! Oh, fuck!" 

Daryl could feel how close his lover already was. Their bellies were smeared with precome, leaking profusely from Paul's cock at this point. Paul had a tendency to leak when he was nearing his orgasm, and Daryl loved it. But most of all, he loved to gather it all with his tongue. Straightening his back, he pulled out of Paul slowly and slid down the younger man's body, ignoring Paul's protest. 

"I want you to come in my mouth baby" whispered the hunter, his hot breath tickling Paul's hard cock. "I'm gonna swallow it all, and then I'm gonna fuck you again until I finally come deep inside of you." 

Paul moaned even louder and his hands found Daryl's hair when the hunter slipped the tip of his cock between his reddened lips. One thing that both Daryl and Paul had learned from the beginning of their relationship was the fact that Daryl loved to suck Paul's cock. If at first the hunter had been a little shy about the act (thank you internalized homophobia), he was now completely comfortable with the whole thing. And he loved to take Paul in his mouth, especially when he was seconds away from coming undone.

"Oh, Daryl, I'm not gonna last" whimpered the scout, eyes shut tight and lips parting so beautifully. 

Proud of himself, the hunter allowed himself to slide further down the engorged member inside his mouth, letting it graze the back of his throat and fighting back his gag reflex. He was more used to the act now, and found himself enjoying the fullness in his cheeks and throat, especially when Paul was groaning uncontrollably. Making sure that his tongue covered almost entirely the underside of his cock, Daryl slipped two fingers back inside his lover's tight opening, slowly but surely.

"Ah, fuck! Daryl!" 

Paul didn't need more than a couple of strokes against his prostate before coming, and Daryl pulled back a little to keep only the head of his lover's cock inside of his mouth, swallowing greedily. At first, the taste had displeased him, and he had spat everything in the shower. But once he had gotten used to it, and especially since he had seen Paul's dark eyes looking at him in such awe the first time he had made the effort to swallow, he had never wasted another drop of come ever again. 

"So gorgeous, baby" groaned the hunter, kissing Paul's navel and chest, traveling up his body with light kisses before kissing his mouth, letting the scout taste himself in his mouth. "So fucking perfect, look at you." 

Paul's only answer was a moan, and Daryl chuckled. The younger boy looked half asleep, yet his hands found Daryl's still hard cock, and he squeezed it between his lean fingers. 

"You said something about fucking me until you come?" he teased, voice slurred by the lack of sleep and his orgasm.  
"You greedy little thing" replied Daryl, nonetheless happy to be able to relieve some pressure on his cock.  
He manhandled his lover on his belly, putting his pinky ass on display for his hungry eyes. He resisted the urge to bend over and lick at the pink puckered between them -he really did have an oral fixation- and instead angled his cock inside of his lover's body. 

"Ah, shit, Paul" he groaned, fully seated inside of his pliant lover. "That feels so good."  
"It does baby" replied the scout, moaning against the pillow. 

His pliant body embraced Daryl's perfectly, and when Daryl raised himself on his hands to be able to thrust inside of him, Paul linked their fingers together, squeezing lightly. 

"I love you, Paul' whispered the hunter against the younger man's neck, starting a restless pace inside of his partner's body.  
"Ah! I love you too, Daryl. Fuck! That feels so good. Keep going, baby. I wanna feel you come inside of me, come on." 

it didn't take long for Daryl to feel his balls tightening, his orgasm nearing dangerously. He had been incredibly turned on from the moment Paul had entered the room, and he would be lying if he'd say that he didn't think about making love to the man all day long. Sometimes, dating Paul made him feel like a twenty years old boy again. 

"I'm gonna come baby" he warned, his thrusts now hard and erratic.  
"Yes! Come inside of me, baby." 

With a low growl that reverberated in the room, Daryl let go of his restraints, coming in thick spurts inside of Paul. His arms gave up and he crushed his lover's body with his own, both of them laughing like teenagers when the high of their orgasm finally dissipated. 

"You go to sleep now" whispered Daryl once he had left Paul's body, using the sheets to clean them up a little and kissing his lover's shoulder. "I'll take your shift."  
"But you already had a watch yesterday night" whimpered Paul, clearly fighting against sleep and blinking his eyes open without success.  
"And I'll sleep better tomorrow, I promise. Come on, baby. I'll be back in three hours." 

He got up, realizing that Paul must have been exhausted because he was already out, his pretty lips slightly opened and half of his face hidden in the pillow. The hunter smiled, covering him with a clean blanket before heading to the shower, getting ready for his shift at the gates. 

-

In the living room, Michonne and Rick were looking at each other with a knowing smile. The noises upstairs had stopped since a couple of minutes, but it didn't stop their childish giggles. Thank God Judith was a heavy sleeper, because the two lovebirds would have woken her a long time ago. 

"Please don't tease him too much when he comes downstairs" said Michonne to her husband with a smirk, raising her glass of wine to take a sip from it.  
"Me? Never." replied Rick, a devilish grin plastered on his face. 

Just as she was about to answer, Michonne heard the door of the attic open and close again and shortly after Daryl emerged from the stairs, dressed with his usual shirt and winged vest. He was heading to the door when Rick's voice stopped him on his tracks. 

"Be safe, out there" the ex sheriff said in a loud voice, his smile widening when Daryl froze on the doorway. "You know, you gotta be safe somewhere at least." 

Next to him, Michonne snorted, ineffectively hiding her laugh behind her glass. Turning around slowly, Daryl glared at the both of them, before rolling his eyes. 

"I'm taking Jesus' shift. He's asleep, and he needs rest. I'll be back in three hours."  
"I bet he does" replied Michonne, this time unable to hide her grin.  
"Oh for fuck's sake" groaned the hunter, practically fleeing from the house. 

Rick and Michonne's laughter followed him in the dark of the streets of Alexandria.


End file.
